1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of which state of operation can be switched between a standby state and a power-saving state, an image forming system including the image forming apparatus, and a server apparatus managing the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, as one type of information processing apparatuses, an image forming apparatus (typically a copy machine) has been introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). In such a place of business, it is becoming a common practice to have an image forming apparatus having a printer function or copy function connected to a network and to share the apparatus by a plurality of users. Further, image forming apparatuses having a plurality of operational modes including a copy mode, an image communication mode (typically a facsimile mode), a network compatible printer mode and a scanner mode, such as an MFP (MultiFunction Peripheral), are increasing in number.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-347112 (hereinafter referred to as '112 Reference) discloses an image forming system having an image forming apparatus and a host computer (information processing apparatus) connected through a network. To the image forming system, an authentication server computer, an entering card reader and a leaving card reader are further connected through the network. The entering card reader and the leaving card reader are readers for reading a card to lock or unlock electronic auto-lock when a user enters and leaves a room where the image forming apparatus is placed. Since the operations of these card readers are linked to the authentication server computer and the image forming apparatus, it is possible to determine whether the user who has input a print job is present or absent in a prescribed space, for example, the room where the image forming apparatus is installed. Therefore, a problem that an output sheet is left unattended on a discharge tray when the user who input the print job is absent, for example, when he/she has left the room to attend a meeting or the like, can be prevented.
If an image forming apparatus is shared by a plurality of users, print request timing may differ person by person and, therefore, it is a common practice that the image forming apparatus is kept on for a long time. Therefore, there is a need for reducing power consumption. Particularly in the case of an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) having a plurality of modes such as copy function and facsimile function, it is often the case that the main power is kept on for days, including night time and holidays and, hence, the need for reducing power consumption is increasing.
In view of the foregoing, in an MFP, a prescribed time period after completion of a print output such as copying, or in the absence of any key operation on an operation panel for a prescribed time period, automatic transition takes place from a standby mode (standby state) as a normal power conduction state to a power-saving mode (power-saving state), in which power is turned off or power supply to an unused unit or units (also referred to as module or modules) is suspended. This reduces power consumption.
In these days, if it is known in advance that an image forming apparatus will not be used for some time, it is possible for the user to shut-off the image forming apparatus or to switch the image forming apparatus from the standby mode to the power-saving mode, by operating a so-called power-save switch.
Further, recent image forming apparatuses come to have an operation schedule management function. In accordance with the schedule, the apparatus is automatically switched from the power ON state to the standby mode, or from the standby mode to the power-saving mode, in predetermined time slots.
As described above, techniques for reducing power consumption have been introduced to image forming apparatuses to enable power-saving. In view of power supply situations of late, however, further reduction of power consumption is desirable. Though security can be enhanced by the image forming system of '112 Reference, power-saving of the image forming apparatus is not at all considered. Therefore, it is difficult to meet the demand for further reducing power consumption.